


I'm half doomed and you're semi sweet

by sapphi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Historical, M/M, Unrequited Love, but an attempt was made, i dont know if this is accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphi/pseuds/sapphi
Summary: Gilbert likes to pull. Luci likes to pull. They will remain in this tug of war forevermore.





	I'm half doomed and you're semi sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Blue dawn. Soft touches. Cigarette smoke. A moment of frail intimacy between two nations. 
> 
> Only Luci wouldn’t call it that.

"Want a cigarette?"  
  
"God, yes."  
  
Gilbert took it with eager hands, clumsy and content as he lit it. And pouting when it made him cough.  
  
"You're a millennia old and still can't smoke?"  
  
"No- fuck you, I was the one who bought you your first cigars-"  
  
But Luciano simply grabbed the lit cigarette, an elegant movement, never disrupting their tangled limbs. The autumn air caught on the curtains. It smelled like fireworks and uncertainty, even though it had been two days since the wall broke. Gilbert couldn't see it from his window - but he had this new feeling, an itch to go outside and make sure one more time that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"So. You'll visit Ludwig now?"  
  
Tension. Gil shifted a little. "When I look less like shit."   
  
"So I can see you but he can't?" Luciano raised an eyebrow, half amused. Their exceptions rule wasn't a new thing; if Gilbert was upset to to the point of letting nobody near him or talk to him, that didn't apply to Luciano. If Gilbert needed money he would never ask, unless it was Luciano.  
  
Neither of them were going to deny that it was based on guilt and, well, availability. Luciano had the means to drive here more than once every five years. That sort of thing just had its effect.  
  
"You're my boyfriend." It was supposed to be a joke, but as soon as Gil thought about it, he realised that wasn't the way he meant it.   
  
"No thanks."  
  
"So friends with benefits get to be jealous over people I've had sex with decades ago?"  
  
"I wasn't jealous. Stop projecting. It's embarrassing."  
  
There was an attempted kick to Luciano's leg. "Jealous."  
  
"_I_ was the jealous one? Do you even remember last year-"  
  
"Fuck off, I was _drink_-"  
  
(Heat rose to his cheeks. Luciano had visited him, unpacked his suitcase, whistled at leftover underwear and a note with a telephone number and lipstick stain on it. Gilbert, to say the least, hadn't reacted well. A lighter and pot and the fun memory was gone.)  
  
"Which makes it all the more telling, Schmidt."  
  
"You _carved your name into my skin._"  
  
Luciano rolled his eyes in a manner that Gilbert would describe as the 'this guy just asked if William II of Germany was the great one' eye roll. "That was a thing back then. It's not my fault all you knew about sex was so vanilla."  
  
"I asked Lovino, you know."  
  
"A very reliable source."  
  
And to that, Gilbert snatched the cigarette and dropped it into his water glass, crossing his arms. The ticking of the clock seemed so loud now, mixing with the sound of their breathing. Luciano's heartbeat. Gilbert's neighbour would always say something was so sweet or hard or cold that it could kill a man. Well, to Gil Luciano was so complicated and intense that he could kill a man.  
  
He asked a question that he already knew the answer to, and the consequences of. "Why can't we just... try it. You know. I mean, it's just a small step from what we already do. We don't even have to like each other much in the romantic way."  
  
"Because," Luciano began, shifting in a way that Gilbert by now knew meant he would be gone in ten minutes, "We're not made for intimacy."  
  
But as Gilbert watched Luciano dress, blueish morning light encapsulating him, he would have liked to disagree.


End file.
